


The Silent Auction That Wasn't So Silent

by thatwriterlady



Series: Wine And Roses [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Auction, Bidding War, Christmas fic, Corporate America, Dean Winchester Likes Castiel, First Kiss, Fluff, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mistletoe, Shy Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean gets dragged along to a charity event for the company his brother works for.  He expected to maybe buy a few things and leave, but then he meets a guy out in the parking lot who is shivering in the falling temperatures.  Compelled to talk to the handsome stranger he learns that his name is Castiel, and he is stressed out.  He has agreed to help his brother out with an auction that he really didn't want any part of.  Curiosity had always been Dean's downfall, and the moment he learned that a date with the handsome man was up for auction, well, he couldn't resist placing a bet of his own.  It triggers a war.  Dean's not the only one that wants a date with Castiel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to whip up something short but cute for Christmas. I hope you all had a fabulous holiday. I cooked and relaxed mostly. Ate well, enjoyed pumpkin pie, and read some cute Christmas fics earlier that left me in a rather good mood. I like to write something at Christmas, so I came up with this. I do hope you all like it.

  
on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

 

 Not for the first time that evening Dean found himself wondering what the hell he had been thinking when he had agreed to come.  The banquet hall was packed full of people, none of whom he knew personally, and only a few he vaguely recognized.  It had to be those damn puppy dog eyes Sam always seemed to turn on him when he had a favor he needed.  This time, it was to come with him to this stupid Christmas fundraiser his job was hosting.  Sam had disappeared about 10 minutes after they had arrived and now he was wandering around with an unwanted glass of champagne in his hand looking at the various items up for auction or sale.

 

Apparently the theme was that people put items up for bid and others bid on them.  Other items were simply for sale at a set price.  He saw some interesting items up for bid, like brand new golf clubs, a signed football from Peyton Manning, coupons to a ton of different places, from hair salons to restaurants to online gaming sites and more.  There were handmade items that could be purchased outright and he paused to peruse those.  A soft angora mixed knitted hat and scarf caught his eye.  His mother would look great in that, so he bought a set in a soft pink.  Moving on there were pastries and breads, pies (oh, yes, he took his time looking those over.  He bought 4), cakes, cookies, and things he had never heard of.  By the time he’d made it halfway around the room his hands were laden down with his purchases.  He’d almost forgotten he had come with his brother at all.  Then he spotted the sasquatch across the room so he headed for him.

 

“Hey, can I get the keys to the car?”

 

Sam turned from his conversation with a vaguely familiar looking guy with sandy blonde hair and bright, amber eyes.

 

“I see you found Nora’s pies.  You didn’t buy them all, did you?”  Sam laughed.  Dean tried to ignore the heat in his cheeks and held his head up high.

 

“For your information, I bought 1 for you, 1 for mom, 1 for Charlie, and 1 for me.”

 

Sam still had that knowing grin on his face and Dean just wanted to slap it right off.

 

“Yeah, sure.  Here you go.”  He handed over the keys and Dean made his way out to the parking lot and over to his brother’s truck.  It was really starting to snow now and the temperature was plummeting.

 

On his way back in he spotted a guy pacing back and forth in what had to be the tackiest Christmas sweater Dean had ever seen.  He wasn’t on the phone, and with the falling temperatures, he couldn’t possibly be warm enough. 

 

“Hey, you lock yourself out of your car?”  It was the logical deduction.  Who else would be out here in the bitter cold without a coat?  The man stopped pacing and looked up.  For a moment Dean was frozen, caught by the blue eyes looking at him.

 

“No, actually.  I was…coerced into doing something for this fundraiser that I am not happy about.  I am, I suppose, trying to talk myself into going upstairs and getting it done and over with.”  The man was ringing his hands and it was obvious he was cold from how red they were.

 

“Oh.  It can’t be that bad, and it’s all for a good cause, right?”  Dean offered his friendliest smile and received a tentative one in return.

 

“True, but this isn’t something I would normally do.”

 

“Just being here is something I wouldn’t normally do.  I came with my brother.  I’m glad I did though, I picked up a few things for my mom for Christmas.”  Dean watched as the man shuddered.  Before he could overthink it, he slipped his coat off and walked over to place it around the man’s shoulders.  Those blue eyes widened even more.  The guy was absolutely gorgeous.

 

“Does your brother work here?”  The man asked.

 

“Yeah, he’s one of the lawyers working with marketing and copywriting, or something like that.  All I know is that he keeps this place from getting sued, and he’s good at his job.”  Dean replied.

 

“What is his name?”

 

“Sam Winchester.”

 

Those blue eyes widened even more.

 

“Oh, I know Sam!  My brother Gabriel talks about his all the time!”

 

The name clicked and suddenly Dean knew who the guy was his brother had been talking to.

 

“Gabriel Milton, head of marketing?”

 

The other man nodded.  “I-I don’t work here, I was just doing a favor for my brother.”

 

“Then we have that in common.  What’s your name?”  Dean asked.

 

“Castiel.”

 

“Well, Castiel, why don’t we head inside before one or both of us get frostbite.  Your hands are pretty red, and my fingertips are starting to go numb.”  Dean motioned towards the doors and Castiel looked forlornly at them before sighing.

 

“I suppose.”

 

They made their way back inside and over to the elevators.  Dean rubbed his hands vigorously as they waited for one to arrive.

 

“Thank you for letting me use your coat.”  Castiel said as he shook the snow off the wool and handed it back.  Dean smiled and folded it over one arm.

 

“You looked like you were freezing.  Where’s your coat anyway?”

 

“In my car.  I just needed to clear my head for a moment.  A moment ended up being 20 minutes.  My hands hurt now.”  Castiel rubbed them gingerly, wincing at the pain it caused.

 

The elevator arrived and they took it up to the 10th floor where the fundraiser was.  The room was pretty packed still.  If Dean was seeing correctly, it was even _more_ packed.  Tons of women were milling about near a small stage at the far end of the room.  Castiel groaned when he looked over at it.  Dean followed his gaze and saw the man Dean had seen his brother talking to earlier up on it, adjusting the mic to get it to work.

 

“Is that your brother?” 

 

Castiel nodded.

 

“Unfortunately.  He is going to owe me for this.”

 

“What exactly is it that you got suckered in to?”  Dean was curious.

 

“An auction.  I’m never doing this again.”  Castiel crossed his arm and glared at Gabriel who was tapping the mic.  Once he had determined it was working, he called for everyone’s attention.

 

“Attention!  Attention!  Welcome to the 8th annual Milton-Roman Christmas Charity Fundraiser!  We have lots of goodies up for auction, but we have other awesome stuff for sale too.  All proceeds go to the not for profit charities listed on the boards stationed around the room.  It’s all for a good cause people, and we’re here to enjoy ourselves and have fun!  That being said, we have an extra special auction about to start.  This one is a silent auction, but we’re about to make this a very Merry Christmas for some people tonight!”

 

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to go up on the stage now.”  Castiel offered his hand.  Dean shook it and watched as the man walked away. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think the man was walking to his own execution.  It wasn’t until Castiel was gone from his sight that he realized he had forgotten to give the man his name.

 

“This ought to be good.”

 

He turned to see Sam standing next to him.  His brother offered him a fresh glass of champagne.  Up on stage Gabriel was still rambling on but Dean had ceased listening.

 

“What ought to be good?”

 

“This auction.  It was Gabe’s brilliant idea to auction off dates for New Year’s.  He even talked his brother into doing it.  Don’t know how he managed that one.  He tried to get me to talk to you and see if you would do it but I refused.  I knew that if I wouldn’t do it, neither would you.”  Sam replied.  Dean snorted before taking a sip from his glass.

 

“Damn right I wouldn’t do this.  He’s really auctioning off people?”  Dean could see at least 10 people standing up on the stage.  Half of them were women and half were men.  One of those men was Castiel.  He looked even more distressed.

 

“He is.  Most of the people work here, but a few are family members of employees, like Castiel.”  Sam explained as he started pointing people out.  “That’s Laura from accounting and Vincent from sales.  Over there is Balthazar, the VP of public affairs.  He’s a douche.  He’d be down here bidding on Castiel but Gabriel didn’t tell him his brother was participating because Castiel doesn’t like Balthazar like that.  Balthazar thinks everyone finds him sexy because he’s from England.”

 

“What about you?  You think he’s sexy?”  Dean teased.  Sam snorted.

 

“I think he’s a pretentious asshole.  And so do Gabe and Castiel.  You can see he’s pissed too.  Keeps looking over at Castiel.  Gabe knew what he was doing.” 

 

Dean turned his attention back to the stage where Gabe was apparently opening up the bids at $50 per person. 

 

“Did he set down a rule that those being bid on can’t also make bids?”

 

Sam’s eyes widened.  “Oh, shit.  I have to go talk to Gabe!”

 

Dean watched his brother start politely pushing his way through the crowd.  He waited a moment before deciding to circle around the far side of the crowd and approach the stage from the right.  Once he had he reached out and tugged on Castiel’s pant leg.  The man looked down to see who wanted his attention and Dean felt his stomach flutter when the man smiled.

 

“I apologize for earlier, I forgot to ask your name.  I figured I would have to get it later from Sam, or Gabriel.”  Castiel said as he crouched down to be more at eye level with Dean. 

 

“My name’s Dean.  I forgot to give it until you were out of sight.  So.”  Dean motioned towards the stage.  “This is the favor you were doing for your brother?”

 

Castiel sighed heavily, his smile slipping into a grimace.

 

“Unfortunately.  I’m afraid that man over there will bid on me anyway.  Knowing him, he’d want a threesome.  I am obliged to follow through on the date, but I know he will push for more.”

 

“Do you…not like men?”  Dean found that he liked this nerdy little guy in the tacky sweater.  He figured the sweater was probably an attempt to make himself seem less appealing.  Unfortunately the man was gorgeous and the sweater did not detract from that.

 

“No, I just don’t like _that_ man.”  Castiel tilted his head, his blue eyes narrowing slightly.  “Why do you ask?”

 

Dean smiled as he shrugged.  “I need a date to my company New Year’s party next week.  I was thinking of bidding.”

 

“On Balthazar?”  Castiel asked, his nose scrunching up in a mixture of confusion and mild disgust.  Dean laughed at how adorable it was.

 

“No, silly.  On you.”

 

Those blue eyes went so wide that had he been a cartoon character Dean was afraid they’d have literally popped right out of his head.

 

“Me?”

 

Dean smiled wider.  Was it really so hard to believe that he would be interested? 

 

“Unless you’d like me not to.”

 

“No!  I-I would.”  A hand had shot out, grasping Dean’s arm.  “But I fear you will lose to Balthazar.”

 

“He doesn’t know who he’s up against.”  Dean winked and flashed the man his best smile.  Castiel dared to smile back with more confidence than before.

 

“Well, I would hurry.  Balthazar is ruthless.  You can place the bid with Hannah there.”  Castiel pointed at a woman sitting a few feet away at a table. 

 

“Alright.  Are you available on New Year’s Eve at 8pm?  Dinner, the party, ringing in the New Year, and then I’ll take you home.”  Dean asked.  This time Castiel’s smile was shy.  Damn if Dean wasn’t already smitten.

 

“Y-yes, I can be ready by 8.”

 

Dean winked once more before heading over to the woman Castiel had pointed out.  He could see his brother talking to Gabriel a few feet away.  Poor Gabriel looked horrified.  Apparently he was now realizing his mistake in not setting down that ground rule.  He waited his turn and when Hannah motioned him over, he smiled politely.

 

“I would like to place a bid.”

 

“Alright, that’s great to hear.  On which lovely lady?”  She asked.

 

“No, on Castiel Milton.”  He was irked that she would automatically assume he was there for one of the women, but not really surprised. 

 

“Oh, well, his bid is already pretty high.  Next bid is $550.” 

 

So Balthazar was that serious about getting the date with Castiel.  Too bad he was going to lose.

 

“That’s fine.  I’ll put my bid in at $1000.”  He told her.  It must have been a theme around this place because she was staring up at him with her eyes bulging and her jaw hanging open.  He waited for her to realize that he was dead serious, and type it into her computer.  Once she realized that he was, she schooled her expression, though the shock was still apparent on her face.

 

“People are placing bids online as well.  The counter bid was for $650, but you surpassed that.”  She explained as she entered Dean’s bid into the system.

 

“How do I monitor online to see if I need to bid higher?”  He asked.  She looked up again, one eyebrow cocked.

 

“Higher?”

 

“I really want that date, ma’am.”  He batted his eyelashes and smiled.

 

“Oh, well, go to this site here.”  She pushed a piece of paper across the table to him.  There was a website on it.  While he stood there, he pulled out his phone and entered it into his browser.  After a little maneuvering he found the right page with the list of current bids.  This silent auction really wasn’t very silent.  Someone needed to explain the concept better to Gabriel, he thought.  Currently Castiel had the highest bid at $1000.  No one had yet to even bid on Balthazar. 

 

“So I watch this site, and if the bid goes higher, I just increase my own?”  He asked.

 

“That’s right.  If you can’t pay your final bid though, it defaults back to the next highest bid.”  She explained. 

 

“Yeah, I figured.  No worries, I can pay.”  He smiled politely once more before making his way back over to the stage.  Castiel crouched down again when he spotted him.

 

“Did you actually do it?  You put in a bet?”

 

“I did.  Balthazar bet pretty high, but I went higher.  I don’t think he’ll place another-”  Dean looked down at his phone, his jaw dropping for a moment before clenching tight.  “I was mistaken.  He outbid me.  When does this end, exactly?”

 

“Midnight.”  Castiel replied.

 

“Hmm.”  Balthazar had gone in and bid $1025.  Dean quickly increased his bid to $1200. 

 

“How much did you bid?”  Castiel asked.

 

“That doesn’t matter.  If you want me to stop, I will, but you’ll definitely be going out with him that night.”  Dean wasn’t about to fess up to spending over a grand on a guy he had just met. 

 

“No, please, I would rather gouge my eyes out than go out with him again.” Castiel grimaced.

 

“Again?”  Dean asked, arching one brow in question.

 

“I was set up on a blind date with him 2 years ago.  He took me out to dinner and then back to his place.  You probably know what he expected from me.  I had made it clear I wasn’t the type to sleep with someone on the first date but he is so confident in himself that he thought he could change my mind.  I walked out the door, called a cab, and went home.  He has consistently asked me out again every time he has seen me since then.  He swears he wouldn’t try it again, but I happen to know quite a few people here, and I know his reputation.  He has slept with nearly everyone that works here.  Some of them at the same time.”

 

“Like cheating?”  Dean cocked his head.

 

“No, like in orgies.  He is a very sexual being.  I’m not saying I don’t like sex, but I am not attracted to him, and his attempts to seduce me are…exhausting.”  Castiel admitted with a heavy sigh.  Dean glanced down at his phone.  Bid was up to $1250.  Son of a bitch!  He upped his to $1400.  Across the stage, Balthazar suddenly swore out loud.  Castiel glanced back at the outburst.  When he turned back to Dean he was chuckling softly.

 

“I’m assuming you did that.”  

 

“Darn right I did.”  Dean grinned.  Castiel lowered himself down to sit on the stage.  He crossed his ankles.

 

“You seem very nice, Dean.”

 

“I’m a pretty decent guy.  I know how I was raised, and it wasn’t to take advantage of people.  If New Year’s works out, I’d like to maybe take you out again later.  No expectations.  Just conversation and maybe dinner.”  Dean knew Mary Winchester would knock him upside his head if he tried what Balthazar had done.  She was the last person he wanted to tick off.

 

“Mmm, I think I’d like that.”  Castiel said, smiling. 

 

The bid war continued for the next hour.  When midnight rolled around Balthazar was cursing openly while Dean was relaxed and smiling, his bid of $3500 being the winning one.  Gabe was back up on the stage announcing the winners from a piece of paper Hannah gave him.

 

“You won?”  Castiel asked.  His name had not come up yet, no doubt Gabe was saving him for last.

 

“Unless there is a lag in the system, I have.”  Dean replied. 

 

“Cassie!”  Gabe cried.

 

“That would be me.”  Castiel muttered as he got to his feet.

 

“My wonderful little brother here seems to have garnered the most bids.  The final bid on this handsome beast was $3500!”

 

Castiel’s head snapped around to look at Dean who simply winked at him.

 

“The winner can step right up here to Hannah and make your payment!”  Gabe announced.

 

Dean smiled the whole way to make the payment.  He had handed over his credit card and was waiting for her to process the charge when Castiel came walking over.

 

“Why?”  He asked.

 

“Why…what?”  Dean signed the credit card receipt and took a copy for his records.  This was technically a charitable donation and he could claim it on his taxes.

 

“Dean.”  Castiel’s hands were on his hips and he was looking at Dean with the most adorable serious expression Dean had ever seen.

 

“Because your brother didn’t think the whole auction through completely and set down ground rules, and I knew you didn’t want Balthazar to win.  I think you’re attractive, nice, and I’d like to get to know you better.  Do I need more of a reason than that?”  Dean slipped his card back into his wallet and looked up at the other man.

 

“W-what exactly are you expecting from me?”  Castiel was nervous again and Dean didn’t want him to.

 

“Your company.  That’s it.  So I don’t have to attend a party alone.  It’s kind of pathetic when the boss shows up by himself.” 

 

“You run a business?”  Castiel asked.

 

“Own.  I _own_ a chain of auto shops.  Winchester Auto Repairs is mine.”  Dean clarified. 

 

“Oh.  So, that bid, it wasn’t too terribly expensive?”  Castiel took a tentative step closer.

 

“Not at all.  I don’t flaunt my money.  My brother brought me here hoping I’d bid on stuff, bring in money for this charity, but I really didn’t expect to buy much more than the pies I got earlier.  In fact, now that Sam’s not around, I want to see if she has any more left…”  Dean looked around, trying to remember where the pie lady had been.  When a hand slipped into his own, he turned back to see Castiel standing right in front of him, close enough to kiss if he wanted to.

 

“How should I dress?”

 

Dean smiled and squeezed his hand.

 

“Semi-formal is good.”

 

“Dress shirt, tie, dress pants…and waist coat alright?”  Castiel asked.

 

“Mmm, I like the thought of you in a waist coat.”  Dean grinned.  Castiel laughed and God it was a beautiful sound.

 

“Alright.  I’ll be ready by 8.  Give me your phone, I’ll give you my information.”

 

Dean handed his phone over and as he waited, he looked around.  Sam was making his way back over to him.

 

“You ready to leave yet?”  Sam asked.

 

“No, why?”

 

“Gabe just asked me out for New Year’s.  I’m not sure about that.”  Sam did indeed look like he was mildly confused.  Dean found it amusing.

 

“Because he’s a guy or because he’s technically one of your bosses?” 

 

Sam’s cheeks flushed red and as he darted his eyes away from his brother he noticed Castiel handing Dean back his phone.

 

“What are you guys doing?”

 

“Dean is taking me to his company party for New Year’s.”  Castiel replied.  It only took a second for it to click for Sam and then he was staring at his brother in shock.

 

“ _You_ bid $3500?”

 

“Shh, yes, I did.  Gabe messed up by not making it so those being bid on couldn’t bid as well.  Guess he thought if they were being bid _on_ they wouldn’t have a need to bid too, but that Balthazar guy was bidding on Cas here.  Cas doesn’t like him or want to go anywhere with him, and I happen to like Cas.  He’s a nice guy, so I bid.  I’m taking him to my party next week, which, by the way, you could totally bring Gabe to.  If you wanted.”

 

“Bring me where?”  Gabe popped up on Sam’s right, making the man jump.

 

“My company New Year’s party.  I told Sam he could bring you, if he wants.  I’m taking Cas.”  Dean replied.  Gabe cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

 

“Are you the one that outbid old Balth back there?  He’s _pissed_.” 

 

“Good, I didn’t want to go out with him.”  Castiel grumbled.

 

“Well, now you don’t have to.”  Dean took Castiel’s hand again and led him a few feet away.  “I’d like to call you, before Saturday night, if that’s alright.”

 

Castiel smiled and nodded, stepping closer again.

 

“I would like that too.”

 

“Say, Cas, if your family is part owners of this place, but you don’t work here, what _do_ you do?”  Dean knew the Miltons had a partnership with Dick Roman, Sam had explained that back when he’d gotten the job.

 

“Oh, I teach history at Jefferson High School.”  Castiel replied.  Damn it if the guy wasn’t even more endearing.

 

“Guys!  You’re standing under the mistletoe!” 

 

Dean and Cas turned to see a blonde woman pointing over their heads.  They both looked up at it for only a moment before their eyes met.

 

“Seriously, did your brother do this?  Hang mistletoe at a charity function?”  Dean asked.  Castiel chuckled.

 

“Probably.  It has his M.O. written all over it.

 

“Well, dare we disappoint him?”  Dean smiled flirtatiously.  Castiel’s own smile widened.

 

“I think it would be in bad taste if we did.  It _is_ Christmas, after all.”

 

Dean slipped a hand behind Castiel’s back and pulled him forward.  The man came willingly, his hands latching on to the front of Dean’s dress shirt and holding on.  Their lips met a moment later in a soft, tender kiss.

 

“I look forward to our date, Saturday.”  Dean said softly once the kiss had broken.  Castiel’s smile was full of warmth as he stared into Dean’s eyes.

 

“I can’t wait.  Merry Christmas, Dean.”

 

“Merry Christmas to you too, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone had a wonderful day! Kudos and comments are always welcome. :)


End file.
